O Cachecol
by Listherine
Summary: Por causa de seus amigos, Harry e Hermione relembram um momento marcante. As lembranças reacendem as idéias e sentimentos que tinham no passado. Shipper: HHr. Tradução de "The Scarf", de Elia Sheldon.


**_O Cachecol_**

Por Elia Sheldon, traduzida por Supercool Lady

Notas da Tradutora: Tradução de "The Scarf". Essa é a quarta fic da Elia Sheldon que eu traduzo, e como você podem deduzir, ela é uma das minhas autoras de fan fic favoritas. Já estava pensando em traduzi-la há algum tempo, mas a preguiça e a falta de tempo me impediram, mas quando recebi uma review da Franci Flom (que foi muito gente boa) sugerindo essa tradução, decidi fazer de uma vez. Espero que gostem. Se você quiser dar uma olhadinha nas outras fics que traduzi dela, dê uma olhada na minha bio page e se divirtam. Ou se preferirem ler as originais, em inglês, acessem a seguinte URL: . Reviews são bem vindas, tanto pra mim quanto pra ela. Deixe seu recadinho nem que seja pra dizer que você leu.

Disclaimer: Não sou dona de Harry Potter, Hermione ou qualquer outro personagem da fic. A Elia Sheldon só é dona do enredo, por isso não nos processem.

* * *

A noite fria e tempestuosa fez Hermione tremer enquanto procurava por suas chaves em seu bolso. Antes que pudesse encontrá-las, a porta se abriu.

- Obrigada, Gina – Hermione disse, adentrando o apartamento delas.

Gina fechou a porta. – Nem precisa agradecer. Está congelando lá fora, né?

- Eu deveria ter usado meu casaco de pele – Hermione disse, entrando em seu quarto e jogando o casaco na cama – ou pelo menos um chapéu.

- Mas você conseguiu se lembrar de um cachecol – Gina disse com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto olhava Hermione tirá-lo.

- Não é meu, é do Harry. – Hermione disse, sem perceber a expressão de Gina. – Ele me emprestou quando eu encontrei com ele para jantar hoje à noite. Quando saímos do restaurante estava tão frio que dava pra ver a fumaça das nossas respirações.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguiu Hermione até a cozinha. – Esse é o cachecol favorito dele.

- Bem, ele insistiu que eu usasse. Eu devolverei amanhã. Ele e Rony estão vindo pra falar do casamento. Você lembra que eles vêm, né? Rony queria que eu me certificasse que você estaria aqui.

- Oh, eu estarei aqui – Gina disse – Mas talvez eu me atrase, Fred e Jorge me pediram pra dar uma passadinha na loja e ajudá-los a testarem uma nova linha de roupas que mudam de cor de acordo com seu humor.

- Que idéia incomum – Hermione declarou, tirando chocolate do armário. – Quer chocolate quente?

- Sim, seria ótimo – Gina disse, sentando à mesinha de café. Ela brincou com as beiras do paninho de prato à sua frente. – Então – ela disse.

- Como foi seu dia? – Hermione perguntou, perambulando pela cozinha. Ela acenou com sua varinha pra um dos armários e duas canecas grandes saíram voando e aterrisaram no balcão.

- Foi bom – Gina disparou – Mas voltando ao assunto do cachecol, Hermione.

Hermione levantou a cabeça do que estava fazendo. Alguma coisa na voz de Gina soava séria.

- O quê que tem? – Hermione perguntou, colocando um pouco do chocolate quente na caneca e empurrando para Gina.

- Não consigo pensar num jeito bom de dizer isso, então vou dizer de qualquer jeito – Gina disse, parando pra tomar um gole. – Mas quero que prometa que não vai ficar zangada.

Hermione ficou meio aberta e seus olhos se encheram de ansiedade. – Prometo. O que é? É sobre Harry?

Gina colocou uma mecha de seu brilhante cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha e continuou. – Na verdade sim, é sobre Harry... Na maior parte.

- Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou, tomando um grande gole de chocolate e fazendo careta porque estava muito quente – Eu acabei de vê-lo hoje e ele não mencionou nada.

- Não fique tão preocupada, Hermione. Ele não está em perigo – Gina disse com um sorriso reconfortador. – Você se preocupa demais.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin – Hermione disse, soltando a respiração que sentia estar segurando. – Você parecia tão séria que eu achei que alguma coisa estava errada.

Limpando seu batom da caneca, Gina mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha antes de falar. – Não, não há nada errado. É só que desde que Rony anunciou o casamento com a Luna, Harry tem agido diferente quando está perto de você. E não me diga que você não percebeu.

Hermione fez um som de indiferença. – É isso? Eu pensei que você, Gina, de todos os nossos amigos, entendesse meu relacionamento com Harry.

- Talvez recentes observações me levaram a questionar meu atual ponto de vista – Gina disse suavemente. Hermione estreitou os olhos. Desde que Gina tinha começado a namorar Draco ela às vezes falava de uma maneira mais formal.

- E você se importaria de me dizer essas observações? – Hermione perguntou, tomando outro gole de chocolate. Agora estava na temperatura certa.

- Hum, deixa-me pensar – Gina disse, fazendo uma ótima imitação de seu irmão Rony fazendo uma ótima imitação de Crabbe. – Talvez eu deva começar com o cachecol.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas continuou escutando.

- O cachecol diz tudo, se quer saber – Gina continuou. – Ele não tinha que te dar o cachecol pra te aquecer. Ele poderia ter transfigurado outro pra você ou poderia simplesmente ter feito um feitiço de aquecimento que duraria até você chegar em casa. Não, mas ele insistiu que você pegasse o cachecol e você aceitou.

- É só um cachecol, Gina, não um pedido de casamento. – Hermione disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Eu acho que ele está a fim de você – Gina disse, com as bochechas coradas. – Ele talvez não tenha percebido, mas ele está.

- Ele não está a fim de mim. Nós ficamos um pouco mais próximos desde que Rony anunciou o casamento, mas eu acho que isso é em parte porque nenhum de nós está comprometido no momento e nem temos visto muito o Rony ultimamente. Mas nós não sentimos nada um pelo outro além de amizade. Não daria certo.

- Porque não?

Hermione suspirou e colocou a caneca no balcão. – Um relacionamento romântico iria arriscar nossa amizade. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde os onze anos e não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele. Além disso, seria estranho pro Rony.

Gina riu. – Detesto ter que te dar a notícia, Hermione, mas a paixonite de criança que ele tinha por você já acabou faz tempo. Se o iminente casamento com a Luna não é o suficiente para te convencer, não sei o que vai te convencer.

- Não é bem isso – Hermione disse – Acho que é difícil de explicar.

- Você sempre é tão boa em explicar o que as outras pessoas estão sentindo, mas você não faz o mesmo por si mesma – Gina disse – Você me deu um monte de conselhos ótimos, mas não aplicou nenhum de seus conselhos na sua própria vida?

- Bem, se eu soubesse que o bruxo em que você estava de olho era o Draco, meu conselho teria sido... – Hermione começou.

- O mesmo – Gina terminou por ela, com uma piscadela.

- Pra ter mais cuidado – Hermione corrigiu.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, você disse que eu deveria arriscar e seguir meu coração; que eu não deveria me preocupar com o que as pessoas pudessem pensar e que se minha família e meus amigos me amassem, eles continuariam a me amar independente do que eu fizesse. – Gina disse.

Hermione considerou isso por um momento e depois colocou sua caneca na pia – E tudo que eu falei era pra valer. Sua situação exigia que você agisse com seu coração. Estou feliz que tenha dado certo pra vocês dois. Como está a família dele?

- Estranha... mas não tente mudar de assunto, - Gina disse. – Como sua amiga, e não irmã do Rony ou amiga do Harry, mas _sua _amiga, estou dizendo que você deveria considerar arriscar um pouco com Harry. – Ela virou o resto de sua caneca de chocolate e sorriu. – Além disso, ouvi dizer que ele beija muito bem.

_É, eu sei,_ Hermione disse pra si mesma.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Hermione estava se preparando pra ir dormir. Ela colocou sua camisola e tirou o casaco de cima da cama pra colocar no armário. Quando estava prestes a apagar a lâmpada, ela percebeu que o cachecol de Harry estava em cima da colcha. As listras cinzas, vermelhas, azuis e marrons eram muito masculinas em contraste com o ambiente verde, rosa e amarelo.

Hesitando por um momento, ela se sentou na cama perto do cachecol. Ela olhou pra trás pra se certificar de que a porta estava fechada e o pegou.

Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto quando seus pensamentos se desviaram pra Harry. Ele era um amigo tão carinhoso por ter emprestado seu cachecol mais cedo. Ela passou a mão levemente por ele para sentir sua textura. Era macio, mas não macio demais. Era encantado para ajustar sua temperatura de acordo com o tempo e as cores ficavam ótimas nele. Ela se lembrou de quando lhe deu o cachecol, cinco anos atrás, como presente de Natal em seu sétimo ano.

_- Imaginei que você talvez não quisesse mais usar as cores da Grifinória depois que terminarmos a escola, então eu tricotei isso pra você – Hermione disse e ele levantou o cachecol. Eles estavam sentados na sala comunal com Rony e Gina abrindo presentes._

_- Uau, Hermione, muito bonito. Obrigado, - Harry disse, se inclinando para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha._

_Mas ela não tinha percebido a aproximação dele. Ela levantou a cabeça justamente no momento certo (ou errado). Em vez de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, os lábios dele encontraram os dela por um instante mínimo antes que ele se afastasse rapidamente. O rosto dele estava vermelhíssimo e os olhos arregalados._

_- Desculpa – ele sussurrou, enquanto ela corava e o olhava chocada._

_Eles logo se viraram pra ver se Gina e Rony tinham percebido, mas eles pareciam entretidos numa discussão acalorada sobre a mais nova edição de suéteres de Natal Weasley. Gina estava convencida de que a Sra. Weasley não se ofenderia se ela transformasse o seu suéter em um vestido._

_Harry e Hermione trocaram um sorriso por conta dos irmãos brigões, agradecidos de que o momento embaraçoso tivesse passado despercebido. A tensão entre eles por causa do beijo se dispersou tão rápido quanto surgiu._

_Mas reapareceu mais tarde naquela noite quando eles estavam entrando a caminho do castelo vindos de uma guerra de bolas de neve. Já estava escurecendo e perto da hora do jantar. Rony, Gina, Luna, Dino e Simas estavam na frente a caminho da entrada._

_- Vocês vêm? – Rony chamou por cima do ombro – Estou faminto._

_- Vão vocês, nós já vamos – Harry respondeu._

_Rony deu de ombros e caminhou com os outros para dentro do castelo._

_Harry e Hermione continuaram caminhado, seus passos esmagando a neve molhada. Ele lhe lançou um olhar rápido e apreensivo que a deixou nervosa. Ela nunca admitiria, mas ela passou o dia todo tentando entender porque o beijo acidental que Harry havia lhe dado a perturbava tanto. Era a primeira vez que os dois estavam juntos desde que o incidente acontecera e ela não sabia se deveria dizer alguma coisa ou simplesmente esquecer._

_- Sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã – Harry disse, olhando-a de novo._

_- Não se preocupe com isso – ela disse – Eu sei que foi sem querer. Eu simplesmente virei a cabeça no momento errado. Se eu tivesse virado na outra direção, você teria enfiado a boca num monte de cabelo._

_Harry riu e eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, trocando sorrisos. Mas Hermione não conseguia para de pensar no beijo acidental. Por mais breve que tenha sido, o leve toque tinha aberto uma caixa de Pandora de sentimentos que ela estava com medo de examinar._

_Quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no castelo, Harry parou abruptamente e se virou pra ela. Ele parecia nervoso e parecer estar tentando pensar no que dizer. Ela engoliu em seco quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela inseguros. – Eu tenho que saber, Hermione, Você sentiu alguma coisa quando nos beijamos?_

_- Nem foi um beijo, Harry – ela disse, tentando não soar tão histérica quanto se sentia. – Como poderia ter me feito sentir alguma coisa?_

_- Não sei – ele disse – Eu me sinto estranho._

_- Não se sinta – ela lhe assegurou. – Como eu disse, você não teve intenção. Nós teremos esquecido amanhã._

_- Certo – ele disse, se virando pra abrir a porta._

_- Certo – ela ecoou._

_Mas em vez de abrir a porta ele se virou pra encará-la de novo. Os olhos dele desviaram para a boca dela por um milésimo de segundo e ela umedeceu os lábios sem pensar. Ela sentiu um desejo intenso de beijá-lo, mas estava com medo do que isso poderia significar. Como se tivesse lido sua mente, ele se aproximou lentamente. Ele estava tão perto que ela consegui ver as várias manchinhas verdes nos olhos dele._

_Quando ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, ninguém poderia dizer que não era um beijo de verdade. Os lábios dele era macios e o contato a fez tremer toda. Com uma resposta que era uma mistura de um suspiro e um ofego, ela correspondeu o beijo enquanto ele enlaçava sua cintura e a puxava pra mais perto. Ele aprofundou o beijo, sua boca se tornando mais firme e exigente. Ela sentiu ondas de calor atravessando todo seu corpo e correspondia na mesma intensidade. Suas línguas deslizaram uma por cima da outra, aumentando ainda mais o calor. Os dois respiravam alto enquanto continuavam a se beijar; seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro, a condensação de suas respirações os envolvendo como uma névoa._

_O cérebro dela parecia ter parado de trabalhar. Ela ocasionalmente pensava em como seria beijar Harry, mas a sua imaginação, pelo menos nesse caso, tinha sido muito superada pela realidade extremamente prazerosa que ela acabava de experimentarr. Ela precisou de toda sua força interna para se afastar._

_- Não podemos – Hermione suspirou._

_- Desculpe – ele disse, tomando fôlego._

_- Não precisa pedir desculpas – ela respondeu, procurando palavras pra expressar o que estava sentindo. – Foi tão...É, o que eu quero dizer é que... Eu, eu também queria te beijar._

_Ele lhe lançou um olhar como se estivesse prestes a propor algo ousado ou arriscado. – Hermione, eu..._

_- Não podemos fazer isso – ela o interrompeu, lágrimas invadindo seu olhos. – Você sabe que não podemos. Pense em como Rony reagiria. Ele poderia se sentir como se estivéssemos afastando-o. E se não desse certo entre a gente? Eu não agüentaria perder sua amizade._

_Harry soltou uma respiração profunda que flutuou por ela no luar frio e deu um passo para trás, soltando-a. - Você está certa._

_- Não deveríamos contar a ninguém. – ela disse. - Vamos manter isso entre nós dois._

_- Certo. E eu não tocarei no assunto se você não tocar._

_Ela concordou com a cabeça e forçou um sorriso. – Feliz Natal, Harry._

_- Feliz Natal._

_Uma lágrima encapou ao abraçá-lo, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço e inalando seu cheiro em seu cachecol._

Os dois mantiveram a palavra e nunca mencionaram o beijo pra ninguém, nem mesmo um para o outro. No começo as coisas ficaram estranhas entre eles, mas logo a estranheza foi esquecida e a amizade deles ficou mais forte e mais profunda.

- E isso é algo que eu não quero perder nunca – ela disse em voz alta pra si mesma.

Ela dobrou o cachecol e estava prestes a colocá-lo na cadeira quando parou. Aproximando-o de seu rosto, ela o passou por sua bochecha, percebendo sua textura, seu cheiro a levando a evocar as memórias que ele trazia de novo.

* * *

Hermione correu pra responder a batida tão familiar na porta. Eram 5:45 e ela não esperava ver Harry e Rony por mais meia hora. Quando ela abriu a porta, Harry estava lá sozinho.

- Oi – ela disse, sentindo um calor subir por seu rosto ao pensar nas memórias que revisitara na noite passada.

- Oi – ele disse, lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha e passando por ela para entrar no hall.

- Onde está Rony? – ela perguntou. – pensei que vocês iriam vir juntos depois de tomar uns drinks.

- Íamos – Harry disse, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. – Mas aí a Luna mandou uma coruja e ele tinha que passar no apartamento dele antes de vir pra cá.

- Ah – Hermione disse.

Eles entraram na sala de estar. Harry tirou o casaco e colocou-o no braço do sofá como sempre. Talvez ela estivesse imaginando, mas parecia que ele se sentia desconfortável com alguma coisa.

- Onde está a Gina? – ele perguntou, olhando o apartamento à sua procura.

- Ela teve que dar uma passada para ajudar Jorge e Fred, então ela deve chegar dentro de uma hora. Posso preparar um drink pra você? Acabei de abrir uma garrafa de Merlot.

- Sim, por favor. Não cairia nada mal outro drink depois de escutar Rony falando e falando por quase uma hora. Às vezes acho que andar com a Luna o deixou de miolo mole. – Harry disse.

Hermione serviu duas taças de vinho. Ela lhe ofereceu uma e ele se sentou no sofá enquanto ela se aconchegava em sua cadeira favorita.

- E o que Rony estava falando? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry tomou um gole de vinho e se encostou no sofá, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Ela percebeu que os olhos dele pareciam evitar os dela. – Pensei que ele já tivesse parado com isso, mas parece que não. Ela passou o tempo todo no bar tentando me convencer que eu e você deveríamos estar namorando.

- Que estranho – Hermione disse – Gina falou a mesma coisa comigo ontem à noite. Ela armou um escarcéu por que você me emprestou seu cachecol. Ah, eu estou com ele, por falar nisso. Vou pegar.

Hermione começou a se levantar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu pego quando sair, - Harry disse, - Mas e aí? O que a Gina disse?

Ela se sentou de novo na cadeira e esperou alguns instantes antes de responder a pergunta dele. Essa conversa a deixava nervosa. Eles estavam se aproximando do assunto que tinham prometido não mencionar e alarmes começar a soar na cabeça dela. Ela tomou um grande gole de vinho.

- Ela veio com uma história de arriscar, seguir seu coração e não se preocupar com o que as pessoas fossem pensar. – Hermione disse.

- Claro que ela ia te dizer isso – Harry disse – olha quem ela namora.

- Eles estão muito felizes juntos, Harry. E preciso lembrar que você deu a benção a ela semana passada?

- Só fiz isso porque não queria que ela começasse a chorar em mim – Harry respondeu.

- Isso, e o fato de você amá-la como uma irmã e querer vê-la feliz – Hermione acrescentou.

Harry tomou outro gole de vinho e girou sua taça. – É, isso também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, degustando o vinho. Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar no que Gina havia dito, e Rony aparentemente, sobre seu relacionamento com Harry. Se o comportamento de Harry fosse alguma indicação, ele estava pensando no mesmo assunto.

- O que exatamente Rony disse? – ela perguntou.

- Ele ficou falando de quanto tempo nós dois passamos juntos e como nós nos olhamos, entre outras coisas, - Harry disse, revirando os olhos e sorrindo. – Como disse, acho que é influência da Luna.

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo, mas dessa vez ele a observava. Ela tomou outro gole de vinho, o coração batendo enquanto sua cabeça procurava alguma coisa pra dizer para quebrar a tensão.

- Você contou pra alguém? - ele perguntou com a voz mais baixa que o normal.

- Não – ela disse, tirando os olhos do seu vinho. – E você?

- Ninguém.

Harry riu pra si mesmo, fazendo Hermione fazer cara feia.

- Qual é a graça? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabia que o nosso beijo foi o primeiro em que eu tomei a iniciativa? – ele disse, os olhos brilhando de nostalgia.

- Mas você tinha beijado outras garotas.

Ele riu, - É, mas elas sempre me beijavam primeiro... e às vezes eu nem estava esperando.

- Pelo que eu ouvi – Hermione disse – parece que você superou sua timidez.

- Quem disse isso? – Harry disparou.

- Gina.

Harry parecia chocado. – eu nunca a beijei, Hermione. Eu juro.

Hermione riu. – Ela não disse que tinha beijado você, só que ela ouviu de outras que você beijava bem.

Harry fez uma cara mal-humorada e engoliu seu vinho. Hermione queria ter pensado duas vezes antes de mencionar o comentário de Gina. Harry não gostava que as pessoas falassem dele, qualquer que fosse o assunto.

- Por favor, não fique bravo – ela disse, indo se sentar perto dele no sofá. – Você deveria estar lisonjeado. As mulheres não tendem a exagerar a respeito das... habilidades de um homem.

- Fico imaginando quantas delas correram pra contar pras amigas sobre como elas beijaram o famoso Harry Potter. Me deixa bravo, Hermione. Eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta.

- Eu sei – ela disse. – Desculpe. Foi idiotice mencionar isso.

- E aposto que elas só dizem que eu beijo bem porque é o que as pessoas esperam que elas digam. Sou só um cara comum.

- Você não é nada comum – Hermione disse. – E eu, por experiência própria, posso dizer que elas não estão mentindo.

- Que gentil de sua parte – ele disse animadamente – Você é uma ótima amiga por dizer isso.

- Eu não estou dizendo isso só pra ser uma ótima amiga – Hermione disse, levantando um pouco a voz, na esperança de que ele entendesse. – O nosso beijo foi o melhor que eu tive.

A última frase ficou no ar como uma pesada neblina num dia sem vento. Ela não queria ter dito isso, mas seu desesperado desejo de assegurá-lo fez com que isso escapasse. Era verdade, mas agora que ela tinha dito, se sentia exposta, boba, ingênua. Se ela tivesse dezessete anos, ela teria colocado as mãos na boca, embaraçada.

- Pra você também? – ele disse, se mexendo no assento pra poder encará-la.

Ele estava olhando pra ela com um olhar tão maravilhado e surpreso, que parecia que ele tinha acabado de se dar conta de algo que lhe escapava há algum tempo. Ao olhá-lo, a expressão dele relaxava e ele encontrou os olhos dela, inseguro.

O desejo que tinha começado a se instilar nela desde a noite anterior finalmente atingiu um ponto em que ela não poderia mais ignorar. Ela estava assustada pelo quanto o desejava enquanto eles sentavam justos no sofá dela, sozinhos no apartamento.

Não ajudava em nada o fato de ele estar particularmente bonito esta noite. Ele estava usando o suéter cinza-claro favorito dela que se ajustava perfeitamente sobre sua camisa branca. As calças pretas, um item recentemente adicionado a seu guarda-roupa, vestiam bem em seu corpo alto e atlético. E tinha os olhos dele... mas eles sempre estavam vividamente verdes assim, não importava o que ele vestisse.

- Você acha – ela sussurrou – Que arruinaria nossa amizade se a gente se beijasse de novo?

Ele balançou lentamente a cabeça de um lado pro outro e engoliu audivelmente. – Não.

Sentindo se tremer de expectativa, ela se inclinou pra frente pra beijá-lo. Seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar quando uma batida na porta os assustou, fazendo Hermione derramar acidentalmente um pouco de vinho no carpete.

- Droga! – ela disse, levantando do sofá.

- Eu cuido disso – ele disse. – Vai atender a porta. Deve ser o Rony.

Hermione fez o melhor que pôde pra se acalmar enquanto corria para a porta.

- Está tão frio aqui que até um heliopata congelaria – Rony disse. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione ao entrar no apartamento.

- Espera! Não fecha a porta! – veio a voz de Gina dos degraus inferiores.

Em dez minutos, eles estavam reunidos à mesa da cozinha jantando. Gina os entreteu com mais histórias das últimas invenções de Fred e Jorge e Rony contou os planos do casamento e pediu opiniões a respeito de onde ele e Luna deveriam passar a lua de mel. Hermione ficou lançando olhares rápidos a Harry e ele parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa porque ocasionalmente eles faziam contato ocular.

- Ela quer ir pra África selvagem pra achar alguma criatura que apareceu no Pasquim do mês passado. Eu prefiro ficar na suíte de um bom hotel numa ilha tropical. Estamos num impasse – Rony disse, se servindo de uma fatia de torta.

- Vocês deveriam ir a algum lugar romântico – Gina disse – É a lua de mel de vocês afinal.

- Eu fico dizendo isso pra ela, mas ela insiste que um safári seria romântico – Rony respondeu. Ele olhou para Harry e Hermione – O que vocês dois acham?

- Acho que qualquer lugar pode ser romântico – Hermione disse – se você está apaixonado.

Rony soltou uma risada e se virou pra Harry. – E você Harry? Você não falou quase nada a noite toda. Você está bem, cara?

- Estou ótimo – Harry disse, não parecendo muito convincente.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e abaixou o garfo. Ela olhou para Harry e Hermione como se estivesse esperando que eles dissessem alguma coisa.

- Bem, eu odeio comer e sair logo, mas prometi a Luna que eu a ajudaria com uma experiência com tampas de cerveja amanteigada e melancias – Rony disse. Ele se esticou e deixou escapar um bocejo.

- Eu estou com sono – Gina disse, também bocejando. – Eu te ajudo a limpar e depois vou pra cama.

- Mas você foi dormir cedo a semana toda – Hermione disse.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Estou tendo problemas pra dormir.

Em pouco tempo, Rony desaparatou do apartamento e a louça foi lavada e guardada.

- Bem, boa noite – Gina disse e fechou aporta de seu quarto com um estalo.

Eles estavam sozinhos de novo. Harry deu um passo a frente e tocou o ombro de Hermione. – É melhor eu ir.

- É, está ficando tarde – ela respondeu, olhando para os pés. – Te vejo amanhã?

- Sim – ele disse.

Ele pegou seu casaco e o vestiu. Quando ele estava acenando um adeus ela lembrou de uma coisa. – Espera!

- O quê?

- Estou com seu cachecol.

Hermione foi até seu quarto e o achou sobre sua cadeira. Quando ela se virou pra sair do quarto, ele estava na soleira da porta.

- Aqui – ela disse. – deixa que eu coloco. Está frio lá fora e mesmo que aparatar seja rápido, ainda assim você poderia congelar.

Ela se aproximou dele com o cachecol e ele abaixou a cabeça para que ela pudesse colocá-lo nele. Quando ele se endireitou, ela se encontrou com o rosto a centímetros do rosto dele.

- Boa noite – ela murmurou.

Ele se abaixou para dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

Mas no ultimo instante, ela virou a cabeça e seus lábios fizeram contato.

Sem delongas, eles estavam se beijando com tanta paixão que ela estava sem ar em segundos. Eles alternavam beijos longos e devoradores e mordidinhas curtas e prazerosas. Ela estava tão emocionada que queria chorar ou rir, ou gritar. Enquanto eles continuavam a se beijar, suas mãos viajaram seus corpos e se exploraram. O cachecol e o casaco dele logo foram jogados no chão. As mãos dele se mexeram pra tocar no rosto dela e uma delas encostou em seu seio enquanto percorria seu caminho pra puxá-la mais pra perto. Ela sentia que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria.

- Espera aí – Harry sussurrou e se afastou para fechar a porta do quarto.

Ela se sentou na cama, tremendo por causa das emoções e sensações físicas. Ele se sentou perto dela e segurou as duas mãos dela.

- Precisamos conversar, – Hermione disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando. – Eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade.

- Eu também – ela sussurrou, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você – ele sussurrou.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e fechou os olhos, escutando a respiração dele. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns instantes, Hermione se forçando a se acalmar e Harry mexendo no cabelo dela.

Quando Hermione se endireitou, ela se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas se formando nos olhos de Harry. Mesmo que ele tivesse passado por tanta coisa, ela só tinha visto-o chorar duas vezes.

- Harry – ela disse, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais, ele se levantou e ficou de frente pra janela do quarto de costas pra ela.

Ela se aproximou dele por trás e colocou os braços em volta dele. Ela se sentiu aliviada e com uma sensação estranha de calma quando ele não se afastou.

- O problema, Hermione – Harry disse. – É que eu te amo. Sempre te amei, mas agora é diferente. E aquele beijo... bem, aquele beijo fez com que ficasse bem diferente.

- Diferente num bom sentido, né? – ela perguntou, tentando se virar para olhar no rosto dele.

Ele sorriu pra ela e depois se virou, e então eles se encararam – Sim, diferente num bom sentido.

- O amor muda – ela sussurrou.

- Mas e você Hermione? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos. Ele parecia temeroso.

- Oh, Harry – ela disse, desmoronando. – Parece que eu estou me apaixonado por você, mas é estranho porque por outro lado parece que eu sempre deveria ter me sentido assim, mas nós precisamos passar por algumas coisas para nos prepararmos. Faz sentido?

- Faz muito sentido.

- Então quer dizer que o Rony e a Gina estavam certos? Que nós deveríamos nos arriscar a sair juntos? – Hermione perguntou.

- Acho que nós já estamos saindo há um tempo, só que não se beijando – ele deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

- Então vamos manter a parte do beijo.

- É – ele disse, baixando o rosto. – Estou disposto a arriscar se você estiver.

Ela acenou a cabeça em resposta e eles se encarregaram de elaborar um pouco a parte do beijo.

* * *

Era uma manhã fria, mas a cama de Gina estava gostosa e quente. Ela se espreguiçou e Draco rolou e jogou um braço e uma perna em cima dela.

- Bom dia – ela disse. – Espero que não tenha te acordado.

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente. – Que horas são?

Gina olhou o relógio. – Nove e meia. Estou surpresa que Hermione ainda não está perambulando pelo apartamento.

A boca de Draco se curvou num sorrisinho. – Não tive a oportunidade de te falar uma coisa ontem à noite. Você me atacou assim que eu entrei no quarto.

- Estava com saudades de você – ela disse, sem remorso.

Ele lhe deu um beijo e correu com as mãos pelo lado do corpo dela por baixo das cobertas, fazendo-a tremer de prazer.

- Hum – ela conseguiu dizer – O que você queria me falar?

Draco a beijou de novo, dessa vez no pescoço. Ele deu beijos até o canto da boca dela, deixando-a louca. – Pelo que vi ontem à noite, parece que meu plano deu certo.

Gina se sentou abruptamente, fazendo Draco soltar um palavrão quando suas cabeças bateram.

- Você quer dizer que Harry e Hermione decidiram ficar juntos? – ela perguntou.

Draco riu arrogantemente. – Eles estavam se beijando como dois adolescentes quando cheguei. Assim que entrei no seu quarto, a porta dela fechou. Acho que posso dizer que eles se esfregaram até dizer chega ontem.

- Draco – Gina disse. – Não fala assim dos meus amigos!

Ele estreitou os olhos. – Você não acredita em mim?

- Vou dar uma olhada na Hermione – Gina disse.

Ela saiu da cama, colocou a camisola, abriu a porta e se encaminhou para o quarto de Hermione. Quando chegou, a porta do quarto de Hermione estava fechada, mas havia algo que confirmava o que Draco tinha dito.

Sorrindo de satisfação e fazendo uma dancinha silenciosa de comemoração, ela correu de volta pro seu quarto e deitou na cama de novo.

- Acho que tem razão – ela disse, se aconchegando em Draco pra se aquecer de novo. – A porta estava fechada mas eu vi o cachecol do Harry por baixo da porta. Ela nunca deixaria o cachecol dele no chão assim, então o único motivo que posso imaginar é que eles estavam com pressa de tirarem a roupa.

Ele lhe deu um olhar que dizia "eu te falei" e colocou os braços por trás da própria cabeça, sorrindo para o teto e parecendo triunfante. – O que é importante notar é que eles devem tudo a mim. É um plano brilhante, se posso dizer.

Gina lhe olhou com cara feia. – Eu e Rony que falamos com eles. Nós fizemos a maior parte do trabalho.

- Sim, amor – Draco disse. Ele virou a cabeça pra olhar pra ela. – Mas se eu não tivesse inventado esse plano, nada disso aconteceria.

- Você é tão convencido.

- Sou. – ele disse, rolando e cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu. – É só uma das várias coisas que você ama em mim.

- É verdade – ela sussurrou, distraída.

- Veja, querida – ela respirou em sua orelha. – Quando duas pessoas são tão óbvias em seus sentimentos, é fácil influenciá-las se você sabe o que está fazendo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente; quase inconsciente de tudo menos de como ele estava fazendo-a se sentir bem. – Acho que recorri à pessoa certa pra ajudá-los

Draco lhe deu um beijo lento e intenso que a fez se sentir como se estivesse derretendo por dentro. – Veja, Gina, idiotas fracos que amam são fáceis de manipular.

Gina o afastou e se sentou. – Você está errado, Draco. Eu não acho que o amor te deixa fraco. Foi um risco pra eles decidirem ficar juntos. Sem amor, eles nunca teriam se arriscado.

Draco também se sentou e contemplou a expressão zangada dela por um momento. – Escuta, - ele disse lentamente, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Admito que o amor poder fazer uma pessoa corajosa, mas quando falamos de influenciar as ações das pessoas, entender como eles se sentem é uma arma poderosa. Amar é admitir fraqueza. Quando a pessoa tem uma fraqueza conhecida, é fácil explorá-la.

- Eu não entendo, - Gina disse. – Por que o fato de eu amar alguém me torna fraca?

Draco virou a cabeça pra um lado, com a expressão bem distante. Quando ela achava que ele não ia responder, ele a olhou nos olhos e respondeu. – Amar uma pessoa é oferecer a oportunidade de ela te conhecer profundamente, talvez melhor do que você conhece a si mesmo. Amar uma pessoa é permitir a possibilidade que quando ela entender quem você é, ela poder rejeitar, tirando de você o que você é feito e chegando perto de te destruir. Amar uma pessoa é estar disposto a fazer quase qualquer coisa pela pessoa, mesmo que signifique desistir de sua vida ou sacrificar tudo que você acredita. Amar uma pessoa é dar uma parte de si mesmo que você não vai poder recuperar nunca. Amar uma pessoa é se arriscar a perdê-la, e, portanto se arriscar a perder uma parte de si mesmo pra sempre.

Gina franziu a testa enquanto o absorvia o que ele disse. – Mas apesar de tudo, - ela disse. – O amor ainda vale a pena.

- Eu nunca disse que não valia, disse?

- Então quando você disse que me amava, você quis dizer...? – ela começou a perguntou.

- Sim – ele disse, pegando a mão dela e a erguendo para seus lábios. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam cheios de convicção. – Eu quis dizer cada palavra.

- Eu também – ela murmurou.

Eles se deitaram e puxaram as cobertas, suas cabeças deitadas no mesmo travesseiro. Draco alcançou sua varinha na mesinha e renovou o feitiço impertubador na porta do quarto e nas paredes antes de mostrar o quanto o que ele disse era real.

**_FIM_**

**__**

**_N/T:_** Reviews sempre são bem-vindas. Se vc achou algum erro na tradução pode me mandar um e-mail que eu corrijo. Beijos a todos e até a próxima.


End file.
